rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Helene Polemos
”Yeah, I like guns. My personal favorite are miniguns, SMGs, shotguns, sniper rifles and rocket launchers. You?”-Helene. Helene Polemos is a Therian studying at Minerva Academy. She is a member of Team Radiance and the main gunslinger of her team. She is the daughter of the mysterious Morgan Polemos, and also one of the main protagonists of Elysian Knights. Appearance Helene is a slightly tanned girl with messy peach-colored hair and gold eyes. As a Therian, she has animalistic traits, such as dog ears (Akita) on the top of her head in place of normal human ears, canine teeth and a small dog tail. Casual Outfit Helene wears a maroon red t-shirt with long black sweatpants and red sneakers. Battle Outfit TBA Personality Helene is a cool, collected, agreeable and laidback individual, being able to stay calm in stressful situations and hardly ever gets angry. She is affable towards others and usually avoids coming to blows with them or upsetting them whenever possible, and especially dislikes when her friends are fighting one another. Helene also enjoys making jokes a lot much to the annoyance of others, and also tends to be lazy. However she still does know when to act serious and be productive if absolutely necessary. No matter what the situation, Helene is positive and optimistic, if not also a little naive. Helene, as a Canoid Therian, possesses some traits akin to a dog, being unfailingly loyal to her friends and family and very protective of them. She is also not one for sharing, meaning she doesn’t like other people touching her things without permission. Helene is also a big eater, mainly preferring meat and simultaneously having a distaste for vegetables and cats. One of her more defining traits is her huge interest in firearms and other military weaponry, even tending to fangirl over them, and is more than willing to provide info or corrections regarding them to others. She is also a fan of fictional weaponry, especially ones from sci-fi genres. Naturally, she also loves Soul Arms that take the form of modern weaponry rather than medieval ones. She also despises discrimination against Demihuman races and those who condone it, and as such treats everyone as an equal, regardless of their species. Background Helene was born in the nation of Patria. For unknown reasons, her mother left soon after she was born, so she was raised mainly by her father and stepmother, both of which deeply cared for her. Helene grew up with an interest in all kinds of firearms and other military weapons, especially Soul Arms that took on the forms of such things. She was also a major fan of the (in-universe) anime Guns of Heaven, having never missed a single episode. She was 12 when she first learned of her family history from her father, after stumbling upon some old records in the basement. TBA Powers & Abilities Helene is a Canoid Therian, AKA a human with the traits of a canine. She has sharp teeth, heightened hearing and smell, as well as a limited resistance to cold temperatures. She is also an Arcane, a humanoid with enhanced physical attributes (in her case, accuracy, agility, speed and strength), a regenerative healing factor, the ability to sense nearby danger and a personal weapon made of Ether known as a Soul Arm. Soul Arm Helene’s Soul Arm takes the form of a pair of pistols which can combine to form multiple singular weapons: The first combination form of her pistols is a portable light machine gun, which is used mainly for suppression fire and mowing down enemies in quick succession. The second combo form is that of a shotgun, which is just a tad more destructive than a normal variety shotgun and can knock enemies back a considerable distance. Helene uses this form if she wants to get some distance from her foe or to it fast-moving targets. The third combination form is that of a sniper rifle, which is used for scoping out enemies or taking them out from long range. And finally, the fourth alternate form is that of a pump-action grenade launcher, which is used for demolition, taking out big and durable foes or large groups of smaller foes. Trivia * She is 16 years old. * Her favorite color is red. * She takes partial inspiration from Noel Vermillion of the Blazblue franchise, as well as Coco Adel from RWBY. * Her surname, Polemos, comes from the Greek personification of war. Category:Glitchee123z Category:Characters Category:Female Character Category:Therians Category:Elysian Knights Characters Category:Hero Category:Arcanes Category:Team Radiance Category:Gunner-Type Arcanes Category:Minerva Academy Students Category:Legendverse Characters Category:Canoids Category:Revising in Progress